Missing
by twistedimension
Summary: That night, everything became missing. And it remained missing year after year after year. And the person who yearned for his lost every moment of every day wasn't able to do a thing.  No Abyss, Semi AU  R&R? :


_Gil._

_Gil._

_Gil._

_For what seemed like years, the voice pressed on. It sounded so small, hardly just audible to the other. He peered through the darkness, searching for the owner of the voice._

"_Oz. Where are you?"_

_The voice paused for a moment before repeating what he had been whispering all along, though this time, it seemed to be sadder._

_Gil._

_He started running aimlessly, not having the slightest clue where he was going to end up, just hoping that he would eventually find his friend. Gilbert knew that calling out to him was of no use, for he responded nothing but the same thing every time._

_Gil._

_Even though Oz had stopped murmuring his name a while ago, his lonely voice still continued to echo throughout Gilbert's head. He tried willing it to leave him alone, telling it that he was looking for him, to please be quiet. It failed to obey his requests, and repeated itself more._

_A faint light in the form of a boy with bright green eyes and a cheerful smile flickered in the far distance. He ran to it, feeling the tension from previously wash away._

"_Young Master!"_

_The blonde teen turned around to face his friend, fear evident on his face.. He quickly shook it away, offering a weak smile. _

"_Gil. What are you doing here?"_

"_Huh? Oh… uh… I heard you, so I came here."_

"_Ohhh, I see."_

"_Y-yeah. Um, young master?"_

"_Yeah, Gil?"_

"_May I ask where you're going?"_

"_Huh? Hahaha, Gil, what do you mean?"_

"_You seemed like you were going off somewhere. You're not usually up at this time either."_

"_You're as perceptive as always, Gil~"_

"_Oz…"_

_The said boy quietly, shamefully looked away; doing anything he could to avoid his servant's intent gaze._

"_Where were you going…?"_

"_It's really funny, Gil. I don't even know."_

"_What do you mean you-"_

"_I just don't."_

"_If that's the case, then I'll come with you."  
_

"_No! Don't!"_

_The younger of the two recoiled a bit, hurt by his friend's sudden outburst._

"_O-oz…"_

"…_I'm so sorry, Gil."_

"_It's f-"_

_He was interrupted by the blonde, who started speaking quicker, as if he was being rushed and had little time left. Gil couldn't even understand what he was saying, it was just gibberish and nonsense floating of Oz's lips. He smiled sadly a few times, laughing nervously and fiddling with the hem of his coat while talking more._

_He paused for a moment, seeming to debate with himself whether or not to say what he wanted to. He looked up at Gilbert boldly, and though he looked determined or whatever he was, his voice came out small and timid._

"_I'll be right back."_

_And slowly, ever so slowly, he began to fade away. Gilbert couldn't do anything, not move to grab his friend back, nor peel his eyes away from the scene. How useless._

_And in just a few moments, Oz was entirely gone._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Frantic voices from a near distance woke him up, shaking him from his dream. Gilbert sat up in his bed, trying to pass the voices off as a part of his imagination, or a part of his dream that still lingered. As they continued, he figured they were real, and quickly bolted out of his room, searching for the source of the distressed voices. Oscar and a few of the maids were quietly conversing, nervousness plastered on all their faces.

"Master Oscar…what's going on?"

The said man twirled around, shocked to find the small, ebony haired servant standing behind him.

"Gil?"

Gilbert gave a small nod, as if encouraging Oscar to answer his question. The older man looked at his shoes, then at the wall, and quickly muttered, "Oz is missing."

.

**Ahhh, it ended so horribly. I hadn't planned on what would happen when Gil woke up, so it turned out being written fail-ish. Um, the dream part might be kind of weird to understand, so I'll explain a bit (: Gil heard Oz calling his name, but when he met up with him, Oz wasn't aware that Gil heard him calling (which he wasn't really, I think?) And the part where Oz was leaving but didn't know where had relation to him going missing. / Egh. Sorrrry, it makes soo much sense in my head, but when I write it out, it comes out kind of confusing/ **

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it~ I'll try to update as soon as I can :D**


End file.
